Playstation The Official Magazine Issue 78
This magazine is cover dated Christmas 2012 and priced at £5.99. The Big 10 1) Triple Trouble in GTA V - 3 pages (10-12) :Three really is the magic number for Rockstar's trio of criminal leads. 2) Christmas gift guide for gamers - 2 pages (14-15) :Better hope you've been good this year - here's your ready-made list to send to the man in red. 3) Lara's torturous world - 1 page (16) :Art Director talks Tomb Raider's tense storytelling. 4) A comic fit for the apocalypse - 1 page (18) :Prequel strip will flesh out The Last of Us' backstory 5) Isn't Sony's new toy a wonder? - 2 pages (20-21) :Nathan Ditum finds magic in Book of Spells 6) SingStar goes free! - 1 page (22) 7) "It's the first time Hitman has gone out of the house" - 1 page (24) :Absolution boss on giving the sequel to a different dev. 8) Infinite happiness - 1 page (26) :Bioshock's back - but did you spot these trailer secrets? 9) Shepard vs Corvo vs Agent 47: fight! - 1 page (28) :Vote now to help crown the best game of 2012 10) Should Ground Zeroes be saved for PS4 - 1 page (30) :Stealth obsessives sneak themselves into a hardware fray. Dave Meikleham vs Michael Gapper. Agenda Fire Power - 1 page (33) :10th anniversary Ratchet prints 10 Questions for Greg Rizzer - 1⅔ pages (34-35) :Army of Two soldier on family-friendly games and loving Metal Slug. Living the Creed - 1 page (36) :Assassin's fans create his and hers cosplay. Dead spacecraft - (37) :Build your own necromorph protection Wheely bad - Emma Davies - ⅔ page (38) :Why Emma Davies is a reluctant backseat driver in Borderlands 2 Letter from Home - Louise Blain - ⅓ page (38) :Louise Blain discovers that Rome wasn't built in a day on a freemium model. Sony Vaio Duo 11 - 1⅔ pages (40-41) :Windows 8-ready, all-in-one PC that wants to live in your lounge. Five Years Ago in OPM - OPM #13 - (43) Previews Aliens: Colonial Marines - 3 pages (36-48) Dead Space 3 - 1⅔ pages (50-51) DmC (Devil May Cry) - 2 pages (52-53) Painkiller: Hell & Damnation - 1⅔ pages (54-55) Sniper: Ghost Warrior 2 - 1 page (56) Fuse - 1⅔ pages (58-59) Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch - 1 page (60-61) Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn - ½ page (60-61) Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel - ½ page (61) Lego Lord of the Rings - 1 page (62) Features The Developers Guide to Call of Duty: Black Ops II - Rob Taylor - 8 pages (64-71) :Exclusive insight and advice as Rob Taylor recruits a Treyarch dream team to blast Call of Duty: Black Ops II wide open. PS3's Ultimate Guilty Pleasures - 6 pages (74-79) :These are the average games our writers can't help but be smitten with... In the mood for... Rain - 2 pages (80-81) :The most torrential digital downpours on PlayStation. Mail@OPM - 2 pages (122-123) PS3 Essential Collection - 2 pages (124-125) PSN Essential Collection - 1 page (126) Vita Essential Collection - 1 page (128) Who is... Nemesis? - 1 page (130) Reviews Straight to the Bargain Bin: Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Final Armada, Battlezone - Joel Gregory - ½ page (99) Minis Round-up with Emma Davies: The Impossible Game (7), Enchanted Cavern (7), Ronnie O'Sullivan's Snooker (6) & Breakquest: Extra Evolution (8) - ½ page 111) Online Online round-up with Dave Meikleham - Resident Evil 6, Medal of Honor: Warfighter, Tokyo Jungle & NiGHTS into Dreams... - ½ page (119) Tips How to Rule Dunwall - Phil Iwaniuk - 6 pages (82-87) :The fantastic Dishonored is 2012's most replayable game. Master every element of it with Phil Iwaniuk's expert guide. Other Credits Associate Editor (online) :Leon Hurley Deputy Editor :Joel Gregory Art Editor :Steve Gallagher Deputy Art Editor :Andrew Leung Production Editor :Emma Davies Contributing Operations Editor :Helen Woodey Acting News Editor :Dave Meikleham Staff Writer :Phil Iwaniuk Contributors :Louise Blain, Johnny Cullen, Nathan Ditum, Matt Elliott, Paul Fitzpatrick, Michael Gapper, David Houghton, Louis Pattison, Rob Pearson, Matthew Pellett, Daniel Robson, Rob Taylor, Aoife Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews